2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (WeatherWill )
The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a well below-average hurricane season, only sporting 10 named storms, the lowest since 2009. Despite this, there were seven hurricane, three of which were major hurricanes. The season started on June 25, when Antoine formed. The season ended on December 7, when erratic Joyce dissipated. On August 29, Dorothy became a Category 5, the first since Julia of 2022 and the first major since Julia as well. Only two storms did not make landfall. Francine stayed out in the east and Joyce moved sporadically near the Bahamas and Bermuda. The Bahamas were hit by multiple storms this year. Dorothy weakened over the islands. Ernesto caused mudslides and flooding. Gordon caused terrible wind damage to multiple islands, including Grand Bahama and the predecessor to Joyce caused minor flooding. Joyce developed in November but moved into December, making it the most recent postseason storm since Lisa of 2022. On December 21, a non-tropical low was mistaken as a subtropical system and named Subtropical Storm Kirk. The low moved across the northern Atlantic. During post-analysis, it was found that Kirk did not happen and as such, was removed from the list of storms. Dorothy, Ernesto, Gordon, and Helene were all billion-dollar disasters. This is the most since 2019, where Imelda, Jerry, Melissa, Pablo, and Rebekah caused at least one billion dollars. Dorothy struck the Yucatan as a Category 5 and Florida as a Category 4. Dorothy ended up causing $3.5 billion dollars. Ernesto and Gordon brought terrible damage to the Bahamas. Ernesto caused many many floods and Gordon caused tremendous wind damage. Ernesto caused $9.0 billion while Gordon caused $2.9 billion. Helene was the only billion-dollar hurricane that was not retired. Helene struck Louisiana and caused record high river levels. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:01/02/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2026 till:30/06/2026 color:TS text:"Antoine (TS)" from:20/07/2026 till:29/07/2026 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:07/08/2026 till:11/08/2026 color:C2 text:"Chris (C2)" from:26/08/2026 till:06/09/2026 color:C5 text:"Dorothy (C5)" from:16/09/2026 till:26/09/2026 color:C4 text:"Ernesto (C4)" from:17/09/2026 till:22/09/2026 color:TS text:"Francine (TS)" from:01/10/2026 till:07/10/2026 color:C4 text:"Gordon (C4)" barset:break from:20/10/2026 till:23/10/2026 color:C1 text:"Helene (C1)" from:13/11/2026 till:19/11/2026 color:C1 text:"Isaac (C1)" from:28/11/2026 till:07/12/2026 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:30/06/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:31/07/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:31/08/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:31/10/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:30/11/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:31/12/2026 text:December from:01/01/2027 till:31/01/2027 text:January Systems 'Tropical Storm Antoine' 'Hurricane Beryl' 'Hurricane Chris' 'Hurricane Dorothy' 'Hurricane Ernesto' 'Tropical Storm Francine' 'Hurricane Gordon' 'Hurricane Helene' 'Hurricane Isaac' 'Tropical Storm Joyce' Storm names The following list of names is being used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2029 season. This is the same list used in the 2018 season, with the exception of the names Antoine, Dorothy, Francine, Leah, Natalia, Sue and Tate which replaced Alberto, Debby, Florence, Leslie, Nadine, Sara, and Tony. Antoine, Dorothy, and Francine were used for the first time this year Auxiliary Naming List These names are names used when the NHC runs out of names. These names can be retired if needed. The list has only been used once since its founding in 2019. This list has never been used, however, the other list's first name, Arlo, was used in the 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Retirement On April 10, 2025, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Dorothy, Ernesto and Gordon from its rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, especially to the Bahamas and Yucatan Peninsula and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Desiree, Evan and Gregory for the 2030 season, respectively. Category:2024 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Retired Names Category:Future Seasons Category:Below Average Category:Off season storms